


Heartache

by 5_Aaliyah_5



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bullies, Diamonds, F/F, Highschool crush, Pandora did nothing wrong, White is good mom, bellow maybe, blue is good sister, highschool hell, horrific past stories, strict teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Aaliyah_5/pseuds/5_Aaliyah_5
Summary: Pandora has suffered since she was 10 going through foster family's. She's 16 now, but it seems a miracle has happened. She has been adopted by a principle of a nearby school, South Diamond high. But on her first day she has a close encounter with her history teacher, Ms.Yuet, who she falls head over heels for. Will she be able to make it through her school year with the bullies, the school work and her crush?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be updated every Sunday and Saturday.  
> Also I have changed pinks looks so she looks diffrence than in the cannon show, so she can match her human au.

Pandora woke with a startle. She jumped out of bed worried she was late for her first day  school. It had been 2 weeks since she had moved in with her new adoptive family, and it had been fun. They had intoduced themselves as Whitney Diamond, the head principle of Diamond South High, the school she would be attending. Her principle and adoptive mother was a tall women, she didn't even need heels, with white hair. It seemed she was always wearing a suit of some sorts, even if she was only going to the store, she was always ready to go. Next she had met her sister, Britney Diamond. She was a Grade A student, with blond, almost white hair. Unlike her mother she was short for a senior. She also attended diamond south high.

 "Oh my! We are going to get along just great!" Britney had hugged her excitedly after she had intoduced her own self as Pandora. 'I hope so' Pandora though mildly sour. This wasn't her first time at a adoptive parents home. When she was 11 she had been adopted, but her siblings were total nightmares. They would tease her for her unexplained red hair, and pull her hair. They would call her names like 'poop-Dora' and say she would never be part of their family. She had moved out after a month and Hasent been adopted since then. Now here she was at yet another family, hoping maybe this will be the last one.

 she pulled her hair brush from her vanity and went to use the restroom to get ready for the day. Her long hair was frizzy, and her bangs were pushed up to the left, no doubt from her sleeping on her right side. She decided it would be best to take a show, but how much time did she have? She looked at her clock and it read 6: 12 am.

 'Was it really that early? I thought it would be later' she thought as she jumped into the shower and turned it on. She let her hair soak under the warm water before shampooing then adding conditioner and rinsing it off. When she got out she rapped the towel tightly around her and headed to get some clothes. As she exited, she saw Britney sitting on her bed with a pair of clothes in her lap.

 "Here are some new clothes!" She said as she extended her arms for Pandora to take "mom thought these would look nice on you, and especially since it's your first day of school, it would be nice for the students to see you at your best, well that's what mother thinks atleast" Britney adds sourly. It seemed before she even go here they had new clothes in her size already, and she had already planned what she would wear. Pandora sighed "I'll thank her at breakfast." And with that Britney exited her room. Pandora layed the clothes out on her bed to see what she was wearing instead of the cute top and jeans she was planning on going in. It was a nice vest, with a long sleeve white shirt beneath. Instead of pants, a skirt replaced it, it reminded her of the skirts the heathers wore. And it came with knee high stockings.

 'The vest is pink... What is up with this family and assigned colors!' Since she had came Whitney had only wore the color white, and Britney had worn blue colored outfits.

 "I guess I'm pink..." She said out loud and put on the outfit swiftly. She really did look like a heather. She rummaged through her neat closet and found a pair of cute boots, she was going to wear, they were black with a pink stripe on the bottom. She put those on and went inside her own bathroom once more to comb out her hair. Once all the knots were out (after half and hour trying to tame her hair) she put it into a ponytail and left her room for breakfast.

 She entered the kitchen swiftly and quietly. "Good morning. How do you like the outfit?" Whitney had asked when Pandora first entered the kitchen.

 "I like it. It's a nice shade of pink and it fits." She smiled and grabbed a peice of toast and spread jelly all over it. As she was biting into her first peice of toast Whitney started talking and going over her day

 "your schedule is in your vest pocket if you need it but first period is art. Don't be late. Second is P.E, third is English, Fourth is History-" but Britney had interrupted their mother

 "oh, be careful in history! Ms. Yuet is young but she's hella scary. She can take away your phone and if you miss one assignment your grade sinks like the titanic." Britney toke a bite of her own waffles and added "but she is hot. It's a nice sight when your stressed in the middle of a test-"

 "ahem, that's your teacher and she's atleast 11 years older than you. Now back to the schedule..." But Pandora had stopped listening to her adoptive mother, trying to imagine the strict teacher, but all that came to mind was her old 4th grade teacher Ms. Valdez, who was as mean as they came. Their mother had announced it was time to go and with that Pandora grabbed her new backpack and headed out the door. On her way to school, their mother was rambling on about walking home together since she had a school meeting. They finally arrived infront of the tall building, it was atleast three stories high and was painted a white fresh paint. "Well this is my life for the next 2 years until collage." She announced as she walked into her new school.


	2. alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pandoras first day at school. She meets new friends and makes a foe out of her history teacher Ms. Yuet.

It was first period for Pandora and that moved quickly. Her teacher was a hippie named Ms. Craftca. She was happy all the time and seemed as though nothing could ever get her down.

second period was P.E. During the whole time she just hoped she wouldn't get hit with the ball, but she didn't pray hard enough she thought after she got hit with a ball in her stomach, after that she just sat out.

Third period was better, It was English. English had always been her personal favorite from reading novels, to complaining about them in essays and how the plot could have been better. Her teacher was a short lady names Ms. Peach. Instead of like the other teachers dressing in middle or older aged people, she dressed as though she was 16 herself. She wore a infinite scarf around her neck. And faded jeans with a flowery blouse and her hair pinned up into a ponytail. As the class was grabbing their journals for the year she had been mocking the teacher the whole time 'first year teacher, teaching highschool, 'ha good luck with that' she toke her seat.

for the last 10 minutes of class she had been counting down the time when she would meet the 'terrifying' Ms. Yuet. Then the bell rang and she was out to the hall on her way to fourth period. On her way there she spotted many girls standing out. One was tall and masculine, another was short and sassy, Pandora noted to stay out of her way. Finally she made her way through the door to fourth period and her heart sped up. There were many students in the class already. Some where sitting alone while others were talking to friends like they haven't seen them all summer, but that's not what caught her eye, but instead the woman who sat at the teachers desk. 

Pandora toke a seat and studied the woman. She was tall, even without the heels, and was lean. She wore a buttoned up, long sleeve shirt, with her sleeves rolled up and pants that looked like a real business woman should wear, instead of a middle aged woman. That's wasn't all that caught pandoras attention. The woman had golden, short hair and eyeliner that surrounded her stormy Grey eyes. The woman looked up towards Pandora, just as Pandora looked down quickly. The bell had rung again and everyone had ceased talking.

"Hello my name is Merigold Yuet. But for you students it is just Ms. Yuet, welcome to 11th grade history class." For the rest of the class Pandora and Ms. Yuet has a similar pattern, Pandora would look, then Yuet would look then both would look away quickly. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang for lunch. Pandora jumped up and headed for the door before she was interrupted "wait a second Ms. Diamond..." Slowly Pandora made her way to the front of the room while the rest of her classmates exited through the back doors. 

"Yes, Ms. Yuet?" Pandora was now at the teachers desk, looking at it and deciding how old it was before her teacher stood up from her seat and pile of work, even though the school year had just started. 

"Yes. I came to inform you that I have spoken to your mother, and I want you to understand something. She told me of your past conditions and environments and well, just beacuse you are adopted and the principals daughter, I want it to be clear that you are going to be treated the same as the other students here at sou-" 

"I understood that the minute I was adopted and was told I would be going here." Pandora snaps "I also understood that even given my past 'circumstances and enviorments'-" with that the older woman makes a face but Pandora continues "doesn't give me any excuses, and like the other students I just want the opportunity to learn, so pardon me but have a good day." Pandora turned to storm out of the room once more but was stopped again but instead with a chuckle. 

She turned around shocked. "Your mother was right about one thing. You are certainly the boldest student to stand up to me like that. She told me your older sister had told you all the scary things I've done to students and that I should take it easy on you, but it seems to me as though you can handle my anger and understand much more than she thought you would. Well done darling" 

All Pandora could do was stare in shock. "I'm not your 'darling' and yes I can handle myself..." Pandoras cheeks were flushed though with a bright red. "Now I should probably leave for lunch, again, good day." And with that Pandora left the room, alittle more calmed down. 

'How dare she! Accuse me! I may look like a diva, especially with the heather duke outfit, but I'm not a brat!' Just as Pandora had turned the corner she ran into a girl and both fell. With pandoras bag flying onto the ground infront of her and the other girls books flying all over the halls floors.

Pandora stood upforgetting her own book bad to help the girl up. As she rose Pandora noticed her a bit more. She had dark brown hair that seemed wild and uncontrollable, with the tips dyed a light green. She had on dark green boots, and wore a black sweater with white fluffy headphones around her neck but that's not what stood out to Pandora. What stood out was the eyepatch that covered the girls right eye where her other green eye should have been instead. 

"I'm so sorry, I was busy worrying about something else I forgot to check the corner before turning. Here let me help!" She dropped to her knees to pick up the books "My name is Pandora, what's yours?" 

"Um, Emma." Both of the girls had stood back up with a small stack of books in each of their arms. Emma had shifted the weight of the books to her left arm, reaching out her right "I'm Emma Roland" 

"pleasure to meet you." Pandora extended her own right arm and toke Emma's with a sturdy strong shake. "Wait don't I have you for art? With Ms. Craftca?" 

"Yes! First period art. I don't do art but it's an easy A and doesn't include much work." Emma laughed at her own remark "what about you, why do you have art?" 

"Well I like to draw and usually art was just the first choice on my application so I toke it." Pandora smiled realizing how stupid her reason must sound but Emma understood. "Well I was just heading to the cafeteria, would you like to join? I could introduce you to some of my other friends, and since your new I'm sure they won't tease you as much... Probably" 

"wait I thought the cafeteria was that way." Pandora said pointing to the direction that Emma had just came from. 

"Oh no that's where the library is at" 

"that explains all the books" pink laughed holding up the books she was still holding 

"hey! ... I like books" Emma said walking in the opposite direction of the library, towards the cafeteria

"yea I think I got that." Pandora was still smiling though

Finally they had reached the cafeteria and walked to the right where it appeared more students she didn't know were. Finally both of the girls had reached a table that wasn't as packed as the others but had atleast 2 others there. One of them was a skinny girl with glasses  that she kept pushing up, even if they didn't move. She was reading a math book and was sipping on chocolate milk. The other was a quiet slim girl with her hair covering one of her eyes. Her hair seemed a natural black color, while the girl herself was clearly Hispanic. She finally looked up from her sketch pad.

"Oh hey Em, who's the newbie?" The quiet girl had a voice so close to a whisper, that Pandora wasn't even sure she had heard her. 

"This here is Pandora Diamond! I'm suprised she wasn't a total bitch like her sister, am I right Brianna?" Emma said clicking finger guns

"ha yea her sister is a bit rude but is fair. She doesn't start drama unless she hears you've started drama about her." Brianna smiles a small smile but nonetheless a smile. 

"Yea and that's zydra over there" Emma pointed to the girl with glasses 

"yea yea now shush I'm reading about how to multiply decimals.." And with that zydra went back to reading 

"yea for the tenth time today." Emma whispered to Pandora who chuckled "this nerd is part of debate team, though unlike her twin sister isn't as popular." Emma guided Pandora to look at a more crowded table over in the corner contains the masculine girl from before, the short sassy one and now a replica of zydra, but instead of blue she was wearing more golden colors. 

"Well who can do much about that?" Pandora asked smiling still 

Both of the girls had toke a seat and discussed their next classes. They didn't have math together during 5th but they did have 6th period science together, in which both of the girls would try to find a seat next to eachother. The day seemed to have passed by quickly for Pandora, having more fun that actually paying attention to her own teachers. 

Finally the end of the day had arrived, as Pandora said her goodbyes to Emma and left to meet Britney at the front of the school, a sight shocked her. She saw her sister alright, but following close behind was Brianna, the girl she had befriended earlier with Emma. 

"Alright your free to go" and with a clap of her sisters hands Brianna had left. But not before flashing Pandora one of her small shy smiles and leaving Pandora awestruck and furious for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this chapter longer than the last and tried out some advice. Ofcourse I'm bad at grammar so please don't comment about it.


End file.
